Island Time
by yesIbeliveinmeraids58
Summary: Crusoe and Friday take a trip to the west side of the island and along the way they meet a girl.Is she who she claims to be?
1. Chapter 1

Crusoe woke with birds chirping in the distance and the sun on his first,he felt like he was in paradise,but,then he remebered he was trapped here,miles away from his family,with no hope of getting to his home

any time still had faith which urged him out of bed."Maybe today," He said to himself."Maybe I'll find something that will be useful to me in getting off this island."He gazed off into the thick jungle deep in was his dog,Dundee,rubbing against his leg that brought him out of his looked down at the perky,Austalian shepard and grinned."Morning boy,"He rolled over onto his back hinting he wanted a belly obliged."Ready for breakfast?"The dog barked started down twards the food pantry with Dundee on his Englishman sliced an orange in half and put it in his homamade juice seconds of twisting he has hafl a cup of juice,which all he realy needs for the juice maker is a piece of left over fish wrapped in banana unwrapped it and tossed it to Dundee,who gulfed it down sat down at the table,sipping his juice."Hey Dundee,where is Friday?" He asked the dog,almost expecting an that time,Friday rose to treehouse leval in the small elevator ,smilling."Where have you been?"Crusoe asked his native patted the two,dead bird he had strapped to his belt."Hunting,"Crusoe just then noticed he had his bow slung over his shoulder."Did you shoot them both with the same arrow?"He nodded and replied."One arrow,"Crusoe frowned."Your lying,"Friday untied the pigions from his waist,laid them down on the table and used his machetee to cut off thier heads. "I'am not," He shook his head and gave in."Alright,if anyone can kill two birds with one arrow,I sopose it would be you"Friday grinned in triumph."Hey,"Crusoe said while pointing to a folded up sheet on the looked with couriosity."I made a flag last can put it up on the far west side of the island and if a ship were to sail by and see it they might land here and find us."By now crusoe held the flag up to show his companion the background was white and it had three crosses painted from hog blood and berry crosses on the side were slightly smaller than the one in the flag was about four feet by four feet."When do we put it up?"Friday laid the flag back down."Right thats okay with you?"Friday nodded."Great!"Crusoe exclaimed."Grab that pole and we can get going."He said with the flag wrapped over his shoulder,heading to the looked across the floor and saw a long stick he guessed was the picked it up then followed Crusoe as Dundee followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Making thier way through the thick vegitation,Crusoe,Friday,and Dundee came to a hault when they heard a wild pig tromping through the jungle but they were not hunting and Crusoe didn't bring his gun so they waited for the hog to pass them by before continuing on thier way to the west only stopped once after that to climb a tree to see how far they were away from the was was Fridays Idea and Crusoe didn't like as much he did.

"Why are we stopping to look at our destination?"Crusoe called up to had stayed on the ground,refusing to climb up.

"Because,"Friday replied."It will help to see how much longer we have to go,"Crusoe rolled his eyes at the exact same thing said just a few moments ago."I'm guessing it will be around 4,328 more steps till we get to the spot you want to place the flag."Crusoe chuckled."If your right then I'll cook the meals every night for a month."Friday laughed with him."Well Crusoe,"Friday said as he hopped down from the tree."You might ought to know how I like my fish."Crusoe shook his head and Friday picked the pole back up and headed back on the began counting Friday smiled to himself.

"You do not need to count,"He said."You can take my word for it."

Crusoe laughed."Yes I'am certain your right,"Friday waited for him to continue. "There is no way your right this time and there is no way I'm going to be making your dinner anytime soon."

The native smiled."I have already won this bet,this is the last word I will say on the matter"

Crusoe rolled his eyes and continued to count,silently this time though he thought it was matter how incredible somone was at tracking or hunting there was no way anyone culd acuretly guess the exact number of steps from the spot they were in the woods to the only counted them to occupy himself.

Around 2,190 the birds became silent and they heard something russeling the leave they looked around watching out for whatever urked out of stopped and looked around with caution before they again continued on thier way Crusoe silently began counting steps again,until they felt a pursuit. Friday and Crusoe looked behind to see who was following them,but,saw nothing but herbs,shrubs,bushes,moss,trees,and the more thick vegitation .Then to the right they heard the pitter patter of feet and something brush over the barked and charged into the thicket to chase out the it emerged Crusoe and Friday looked at thier pusurer in complete shock and disbelief.

**Authors note:So sorry for the cliffhanger.I will try to make the next chapter a bit longer .Thank you Boltfan21 and mygirlsawriter for reviewing,it made me very happy : ). **


	3. Chapter 3

Never in a million years did Crusoe and Friday expect see what they were looking at this moment.A girl,problably around the age of fourteen or fifteen wearing bizare clothing,was staring back at them with the same awestruck ,Crusoe stepped forward and the girl recoiled put his hands up and and slowly spoke to her.

"Do you speak english?"He made a face and rolled her eyes.

"Of course I can speak english,"She said.

"I can also speak Spanish,French,Chinesh,and alittle bit of Hungarian and Italian."She smiled came up to her and rolled onto his back directly in frount of her and she bent down to run his leg began to found this amusing.

"Who are you,"Friday asked,stepping forward with couriosity."I have never seen you on the island before."She looked at friday.

"I'm on the island right now and I'm going to be on it in about... wait what year is it?"She asked,sounding very told her and and she smiled.

"Hmmm so it worked."Crusoe and Friday looked at one another,then back at the girl.

"What worked?"Crusoe asked scratched the back of her neck.

"First of all let me answer your Questain:who am I,"She said walking slowly twords the two men."My name is Tessa."

"My name is Robinson Crusoe,just Crusoe if you don't mind."She nodded then looked at Friday.

"Friday,"He said to her."Nice to meet you Crusoe,Friday,"She replied before answering the second questain."Well I don't realy expect you to believe this right away,but,I'm from the the future,the year 2018 to be exact"She waited paciently as Crusoe and Friday exchanged glances before tring to hide their chuckeling.

"I'm sure,"Crusoe could not stop simply ignored their antics and waited for them to calm they did she began to tell them more about herself.

"My self,my parents and my brother,Eric were,or is it will be,vactioning on this walking in the woods I found thid little pod,"She said gesturing to the small egg shaped thing in her hand."I pushed the blue button on the side and the sceanery around me changed slightly.I went back to the beach and the beach cottages were gone and I couln't find my parents or my brother."She paused."See this hole on the side?"She asked them,they nodded there was something like a twig that fit in there when I first found it but now its gone.I have no Idea where it is.I think it may be on the island somewhere but if its not then I may be stuck here in this time."

Crusoe and Friday were still trying to believe her but they could say looked at each other and wondered what they were going to do.

**Authors note:Thank you for reading. Please R&R . I would like to thank Bolt fan 21 and my girls a writer . Bolt fan 21 I have to say this to you : doodle(Inside joke sorry guys) I would like to recommend bolt fan 21 to you she writes some great stuff . **


	4. Chapter 4

Stumbleing on through the thickness of the jungle , Tessa ignored every hand that Crusoe offered her as assistance . Crusoe was confused , he was just trying to be friendly and gentleman like . Althought Tessa frustrated him she did remind him of his old friend , Olivia who had came nearly a year ago with the muntineers and diguised herself as a boy . Olivia was strong , brave , and indepentant ; she almost never let Crusoe asist her in harmless acts of chilvary and when she did she didn't take it easily ; She always made a huge deal out of it . Tessa seemed nearly identical in that way , but , her looks were completely different , she had blond hair insteed of dark brown and she didn't wear a disgiuse , Or maybe she did . Who knows what they wear in the future . Her clothes were quite exotic ; strange designs and patterns and what were those things on her arms that came up to her elbows ? Crusoe decided to ask .

" Oh . These old things ? " She asked . Crusoe nodded . " They're arm warmers , but , I don't think I'll have much of a need for them here I don't know why I packed them in the first place . " She said slipping them off and carring on ahead . Crusoe shrugged and followed her with Friday and Dundee on their heels.

Upon arriving at the tree house , Tessa stared for such a long time it was almost rude to the tree house. "Wow," She said. " How long did it take to build this thing?"

"Around a year and a half , " Crusoe replied ." Never would of finished without Friday . " He said looking at his native friend . " Will you give me a tour ? " She asked eyes beeming , " Sure , " Crusoe agreed and with that they began working thier way down the hill over looking the tree house to the base . When they arrived they showed Tessa the all the small buildings surrounding the trees holding up the main fortress . Then they showed her the home made , one person elevator , which she was intriged by . " Of all the things I've learnt about this time period , I have never heard of an elvator but I'm sure its not that complicated , "

Crusoe held the gate to the elevator open for Tessa which she obliged to , then he showed her how to operate it . " Wow it is simple,"She said going up. When they all got to the top they showed her the rest of their home excluding thier bed rooms the tour was over they all sat down at the table to discuse their present situation .

**Authors Note : Thank you very much for reading please review . I'm sorry I havn't updated in a while . My computer broke but we fixed it very soon . Thank you every one who has reviewed so far . Again , I apolozige for my lazyness. **


End file.
